I Deserve an Explanation
by Inkbug
Summary: Post Code Robinson. Wilbur wants an explanation as to why there's an artificial world inside of the SuperComputer, leaving only Jeremie and Odd to explain things. Poor Jeremie.


**Disclaimer: **Neither Code Lyoko and Meet the Robinson belong to me. However, I do own this nutty idea that's spiraled into one _long _fanfiction-to-be.

**I Deserve an Explanation!**

_a code robinson fanfiction_

**The Brunette Bookworm**

-

Throughout the entire rest of the day Wilbur Robinson had been on the edge of his seat- his mind racing with questions he was itching to ask his newfound friends. Much to the his surprise, he had almost all of his eight classes with the group- (sans Yumi, since she was a grade ahead of the two.) But the teachers and their lectures left little opportunity for the group to explain the history behind Lyoko to Wilbur.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang- sounding throughout the various dorms and classrooms of Kadic Academy, and singling Wilbur's release from the stuffy French History lecture.

He joined Jeremie and the other members of the Lyoko warriors by the vending machines, just outside the entrance to the boy's dorms and almost right away, Jeremie began to direct the situation.

"Alright, then we'll head down to the factory. That would be the best place to start because... well that's where everything started anyway."

Ulrich nodded, "that sound's fine. I'm not doing anything this evening. And since it was a weekend the teachers didn't give us any homework."

From besides the serious brunette, Odd Della Robbia grinned. "This is awesomea weekend homework free."

Yumi, leaning up against the side of the vending machine building chuckled. "Maybe you could use that time to actually _study _for your science test Odd."

Wilbur groaned- "Dad _never _told me how many tests you guys take! I don't even know _half _of the material on here! I can't believe they're actually making me take them!"

"That's a Kadic welcome for you!"

"Ha-ha. Thanks a lot Odd!"

"Hey Jeremie? I don't think I can make it to the factory this afternoon. My parents wanted me to cook dinner with them. It's one of mom's ideas, she wants us to help her out in the kitchen more. Knowing Dad he'll just sit there and read the newspaper."

Ulrich chuckled at that. "That's okay Yumi, we understand."

Jeremie glanced over towards Aelita, and for the first time noticed how pale the pink-haired A.I. girl was as she stood with the group, her eyelids drifting shut on occasion while her head bobbed up and down. Pink fly-away hair falling into her face.

"Aelita?" With cautious hesitation Jeremie placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she was quick to blush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Jeremie, I'm just not feeling too well right now. Would you mind if I head back to my dorm?"

The blond computer expert shook his head, "go ahead Aelita! We don't want you to get sick, I'll be fine; after all, I have Ulrich and Odd to help me." He smiled kindly.

"Thank you."

No sooner had the two finished the conversation, than a high-pitched whining voice split through the comfortable silence.

"_Oh Ulrich dear!"_

Wilbur Robinson watched the boy visibly wince. After all, had the annoying squeal been directed at him, he would have been the one to wince too.

A tall girl, dressed in a pink midriff heart covered shirt and red miniskirt sashayed up to the group, well, more specifically- towards _Ulrich. _

The brown haired boy glared coolly at the teen. "What do _you _want Sissy?"

Batting her eyelashes in what she hoped would be in a seductive manner, "don't you remember?"

"No I don't. Go find someone else to bother."

The dark haired girl frowned- fixating a glare on Ulrich. "What do you mean you don't know! You promised me the other day you'd give me karate lessons!"

Wilbur watched Odd's jaw almost hit the floor in undisguised surprise; and from that reaction _knew _this wasn't something that generally happened in this small little group.

He watched Yumi's mouth slide downwards, crinkling into an annoyed huff- as she stalked off homeward, without waiting for an explanation from the brunette boy.

_'Yikes, Yumi never struck me as the overly jealous type.'_ Wilbur thought as he watched the girl dragging Ulrich away to whatever fate awaited him.

"Okay... who was _that?" _

"That's Sissy, the principles annoying daughter." Odd made a face, "she's been stalking Ulrich ever since he started boarding here."

Despite his pity for Ulrich- Wilbur couldn't help but think that liking someone for _that _long had to prove that someone had determination.

Jeremie sighed- pushing up his glasses slightly in a way that almost reminded Wilbur of Lewis.

"Well... looks like it's just you and me Odd." Almost as soon as the words were out of the blond's mouth, he realized exactly what he had said.

He was going to be alone... trying to explain a highly complex computer system that _he _didn't even totally understand; with Odd.

Oh joy. This was going to be one _interesting _afternoon indeed.

-

They had decided to start at the beginning- and had met up in the Supercomputer room of the factory. After all, they had the visual aids that way.

"Alright, so... how exactly did you find out about this place?!"

"Well. I had been building one of those robots. You know, the kind that you usually build with cheap legos at school? And I needed some extra parts."

Odd grinned, "so- Einstein fell down the figurative looking glass and into Lyoko! He met Ulrich when various electronics tried to kill him" The blond finished with a laugh.

Wilbur nodded, he'd had enough of an experience with X.A.N.A even in the day he'd been involved with the Lyoko warriors to understand that was probably possible. After all, if a computer virus could control people- what was stopping it from controlling other things as well?

"I _still _can't believe you would use me as a guinea pig!"

Jeremie sighed- "hey! How was I supposed to know that Kiwi had an owner- and one that would be dumb enough to follow him into the scanner room at that!"

The black-haired Robinson held up a hand, "wait a minute. Who's Kiwi? I haven't

met them yet."

"Kiwi is Odd's mutt."

"He's not a mutt!"

"Then what is he?"

"Um... he's a... well, he is a not-mutt!" 

Wilbur laughed at the two's bickering, for a moment it even reminded him of him and Lewis. After all, Jeremie and Lewis seemed like they shared many similar personality traits.

"I thought dogs weren't allowed on the campus?"

The blond computer expert frowned, "they're not. But try telling that to Odd!"

"Hey! Would you leave Kiwi with my sisters?"

"Point taken. Alright, back on topic. When I found the supercomputer, I also found Aelita."

"So, I'm going to guess that... Aelita isn't a human." 

Jeremie nodded, "you guessed right. I guess you heard us talking?"

Wilbur nodded- "I think that you need a code or something, otherwise there's gonna be a whole lot of people putting two and two together. I just got lucky."

"Can you imagine the trouble we would have gotten into if _Sissy _found out about Lyoko?"

Even from what little time Wilbur had spent with the small group, he knew that it wouldn't have been a good thing.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Sissy was going to be a Lyoko warrior instead of Odd?"

Judging by the way Wilbur was staring at them slack-jawed, Jeremie supposed that he hadn't thought about that.

"Aren't you glad that I sneaked inside of the scanner then!?"

"Very glad Odd. Very glad."

"I can't imagine _Sissy _in Lyoko! I mean... that's a weird image. Really weird."

"Hey Jeremie, how long has it been since you found the supercomputer anyway?"

That had been bothering him, these kids seemed like pros at what they did. And you didn't get _that efficient_ without practice. After all- his dad was a pro at inventing but things never seemed to go with the efficiency this group projected.

Jeremie turned to Odd, silent numbers running through the air as they calculated.

"With all of the RTP's we've launched, it sometimes feels longer. But... about a year and a half now since we turned on the supercomputer."

A year and a _half_? How many times had they fought XANA since then? One hundred, a thousand? _More_? That was nuts. He'd done tons of time travel since he'd become friends with Lewis, but he'd never had to relive the same day over again. That would be a _nightmare. _Wilbur decided to ask the last question on his mind.

"So... how come you don't just... shut off the supercomputer?" 

Jeremie let out a sigh, "we were going to. Once we freed Aelita were were going to shut it down. Stop XANA in his tracks."

Something told Wilbur that the plan hadn't gone as they predicted. "What happened then?"

"XANA had one more trick up his sleeve. He gave Aelita a virus, so if we shut down the supercomputer she'll die." Odd finished, the spunky blond's mouth set in a grim line.

"I guess that means that, until then- we fight XANA huh?" Wilbur finished. He was this far in already, and he wasn't one to back away from a challenge.

Odd and Jeremie exchanged smiles, with one more person added into the fray, XANA was going down, for good.

-

Even in the real world, Aelita could feel the pulsations.

XANA was moving, stirring, waiting.

The very thought that the virus was out there made the pink haired AI girl sick to her stomach. Something was wrong, horribly, _horribly _wrong.

-

Somewhere in a virtual plane of existence XANA was stirring.

_It is time. _

_**The End**_

_(See the upcoming fanfiction to see XANA's plot...) _

**Authors Note: **

Yes there _is _a lot of dialog in this. Sorry but it was needed! D: I wanted a separate fic to host this in, and to introduce the next story in the series!

Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
